


We're Pregnant

by Pippalinbabychild



Series: Family last a life time [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/pseuds/Pippalinbabychild
Summary: John finds out he is pregnant





	1. Chapter 1

John hadn't gotten out of bed all day. Alex was starting to worry.   
  
"John?" Alex walked into their room.   
  
The lights were off and John's whole body was under the blanket. "John, my love, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," came a reply from under the blanket.   
  
"Can you uncover your head? Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Love, please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's it," Alex said as he walked over to the bed.   
  
He jumped on the bed and crawled so he was laying on top of John. This would always get John out of his depression states.   
  
"Get off of me Alex," John tried to move but Alex wasn't moving.  
  
"Not until you talk to me," Alex put his head so it was resting next to John's.   
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"John, please talk to me."  
  
"You wouldn't like it."  
  
"John, please, I'm married to you now. I like everything you say."  
  
"Fine," John uncovered his head and looked at Alex.   
  
"What's wrong love?"  
  
"You remember how a couple of weeks ago we slept together?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The condom broke."  
  
"I-oh my God."  
  
John started crying, "I'm late. I don't know what to do. I have been sick all week but I thought it was a bug but those only last for a couple of days and it didn't go away and-"  
  
"Baby it's ok, calm down." Alex knew to never bring up their daughter, it sent John into a depression state.   
  
"I'm sorry, it just happened and I know you don't want a child right now-"  
  
"Who said I don't?"  
  
"We had a plan. We would wait a couple of years and than we would have a child."  
  
"John, things change. How late are you?"  
  
"Six days."  
  
"I'll go get a test and some chocolate. You stay here watch Hawaii Five-O because I know you like to stare at Alex O'Loughlin's ass."  
  
"I do not!" John covered his head with a pillow.   
  
"Yes you do, besides, I don't mind because Daniel is hot too."  
  
John smiles and wiped his face, "okay. But, don't be long."  
  
"I wouldn't, promise." Alex kissed his cheek and got off of him.   
  
John turned his laptop on and started a random episode of Hawaii Five-O. He placed his hand over his stomach. He rubbed it with his thumb and thought about everything that had happened.   
  
Before he could think to much into it, he fell asleep.  
  
Twenty minutes later Alex came home and woke John up.   
  
"Baby, I brought you a shit ton of dark chocolate and twix. And I got three test, just in case."  
  
John smiled and thanked him. He got up grabbed all three tests and walked into the bathroom. He took all three test and walked out to Alex.   
  
As soon as his timer went off John through them at Alex, "I don't want to look at it first. You do," John covered his head with a pillow.   
  
Alex took them and covered his mouth to keep from gasping. He almost started crying at the surprise. On all three tests had a pink plus sign on them.   
  
"John?" Alex heard the creak in his voice. "John you need to look at these. Right now!"  
  
John moved the pillow slowly from his face to see Alex crying. John sat up and took the tests from him.   
  
John covered his mouth and felt the tears coming down. "I'm pregnant?"  
  
"We're pregnant!"  
  
John tackled Alex into a hug and cried. "We're pregnant!"  
  
Alex kissed him, "we need to tell your sisters."  
  
"I have a groupchat with them," John smiled as he reached for his phone. "Wait! I want a picture."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
John put the tests on his stomach and handed Alex his phone. Alex laughed and took a picture.   
  
"Do you want me to send it to you?"  
  
"No."

 _( **JJ has entered The Schuyler sisters and Laurens siblings** ) _  
  
_( **JJ has added Alexander Hamilton** ) _  
  
_( **JJ has changed Alexander Hamilton's name to my baby daddy** ) _  
  
_**my baby daddy** :_  
 _Smooth John_  
 _Smooth_  
  
_**Angel** :_  
 _Wtf Jack_  
  
_**Lizzy** :_  
 _Yeah_  
 _Wtf JJ_  
  
_**Pegleg** :_  
 _Johnathan wtf is this shit_  
  
_**Marty** :_  
 _Peggy!_  
 _Such language!?_  
 _JOHN WTH!?!?_  
  
_**JJ** :_  
 _I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING_  
  
_**my baby daddy** :_  
 _1 attachment_  
 _I DID IT_  
  
_**JJ** :_  
 _A L E X A N D E R_  
 _J A M E S_  
 _L A U R E N S_  
 _H A M I L T O N_  
 _NOT COOL_  
  
_**my baby daddy** :_  
 _You named me "my baby daddy"_  
 _You started this_  
  
_( **Video chat request from Lizzy** ) _  
  
_"John Henry Laurens-Hamilton!"_  
  
_"Elizabeth Besty Schuyler!"_  
  
_"Alexander James Laurens-Hamilton!"_  
  
_"Angelica I don't know your middle name Schuyler!"_  
  
_"Martha-María Alejandra Laurens!"_  
  
_"Margarita Ann Schuyler!"_  
  
_"You two are so weird."_  
  
_"Everyone was yelling everyone full name so we did the same. Right pegs."_  
  
_"Right!"_  
  
_"Anyways, how did this happen?"_  
  
_"Well, you see Liza, when me and Alex love each other-"_  
  
_"I meant when JJ."_  
  
_"Yeah John, I'm pretty sure she knows how babies are made, I mean with everything that's going on with Robert."_  
  
_"I hate both of you."_  
  
_"Sure..... Anyways, well we were you know, and it broke. That was a month ago and I took the three tests today and yeah."_  
  
_"I'm so happy for you!"_  
  
_"Thanks Angel."_  
  
_"Yeah, thanks Angelica."_  
  
_"Alex, you knocked up my brother, you can call me Angie."_  
  
_"It will feel weird."_  
  
_"Come on baby, call her Angie."_  
  
_"Only because you said so."_  
  
_"Thanks baby daddy."_  
  
_"And I'm out!"_  
  
_( **Pegleg has left the videochat** ) _  
  
_"Awww you scared Peggy away."_  
  
_( **Angel has left the video chat)** _  
  
_"I'm coming over."_  
  
_( **Lizzy has left the video chat** ) _  
  
_"Well, good-bye"_  
  
_( **Marty has left the video chat** ) _  
  
_"They hung up on me!"_  
  
_( **my baby daddy has left the video chat** ) _  
  
_"My own baby daddy left!?"_  
  
_( **JJ has ended the video chat** )_  
  
"You hung up on me!"  
  
"John, we are sitting next to each other."  
  
"Right," John looked at the screen playing on his laptop, "kick his ass Kono."  
  
"She has a werid relationship with Chin."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean he likes her, but she's married?'  
  
John started laughing, "Chin and Kono are cousins. You have to watch it from the beginning. He was married too."  
  
"He was?"  
  
"Yup! Kono and her were kidnapped and he chose his wife but they killed his wife anyways."  
  
"That's messed up."  
  
John smiled, "Just so you know, if I had to choose between you and a cousin, I would choose you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You are the father of my child, of course I would choose you."  
  
"That's the only reason? That's messed up John."

"And because I'm married to you and I love you."  
  
"That's better," Alex kissed him, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Awwww, I hate both of you," Eliza said as she walked in.   
  
"Lizzy!"  
  
"JJ!"  
  
"Eliza."  
  
"Alex."  
  
"my baby daddy!" John yelled and hugged Alex like he was a koala.  
  
"Nice to see nothing had changed." Eliza opened a bag. "Have you told mom and dad yet?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"You need to."  
  
"I know. I'll call then later. Wait, I'll text them!"  
  
John pulled out his phone and went to his sisters group chat.

 _( **JJ has entered The Schuyler sisters and Laurens siblings** ) _  
  
_( **JJ has added Mom** )_  
  
_( **JJ has added Dad** ) _  
  
_**JJ** :_  
 _Read everything above please!!!!!!!_  
  
_**Angel** :_  
 _John this is not the right way to tell them_  
  
_**JJ** :_  
 _No habla inglés_  
  
_**Marty** :_  
 _Esta no es la manera correcta de decirles_  
  
_**JJ** :_  
 _I don't speak spanish_  
  
_**Mom** :_  
 _MY BABY IS PREGNANT_  
  
_**Dad** :_  
 _Congratulations sin_  
 _I mean som_  
 _Son_  
  
_**My baby daddy** :_  
 _BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH_  
  
_**JJ** :_  
 _Shut up Alex_  
  
_**Angel** :_  
 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_  
  
_**Lizzy** :_  
 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_  
  
_**Pegleg** :_  
 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_  
  
_**Marty** :_  
 _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_  
  
_**Mom** :_  
 _Haha_  
  
_**JJ** :_  
 _I'm blocking everyone but mom_  
  
_**My baby daddy** :_  
 _EXCUSE ME!?!?!?_  
 _YOU'RE DOING WHAT!?!?_  
  
_**JJ** :_  
 _You have eyes_  
 _Read what I wrote_  
  
_**My baby daddy** :_  
 _I helped make the thing inside of you_  
  
_**JJ** :_  
 _.........._  
  
_**Lizzy** :_  
 _........._  
  
_**Marty** :_  
 _........._  
  
_**Pegleg** :_  
 _..........._  
  
_**Angel** :_  
 _.............._  
 _Well that exculpated quickly_  
  
_**Mom** :_  
 _Well, then, Angel will you delete me and your dad from this chat?_  
  
_**Angel** :_  
 _Sure_  
  
_( **Angel has removed Mom** ) _  
  
_( **Angel has removed Dad** ) _  
  
_**Angel** :_  
 _Just because_  
  
_( **Angel has removed my baby daddy** ) _  
  
_**JJ** :_  
 _HEY_  
  
_**Lizzy** :_  
 _HI_  
  
_**JJ** :_  
 _Alex said y'all are rude_  
  
_**Lizzy** :_  
 _He throw a pillow at me and told me to add him back in_  
  
_( **JJ has added Alexander Hamilton** ) _  
  
_( **JJ has changed Alexander Hamilton's name to JJ's baby daddy** ) _  
  
_**JJ:**_  
 _He stays until the sex is found out_  
  
_**Angel** :_  
 _Fine_  
 _But if he messes with the rules he is out_  
  
_**JJ's baby daddy** :_  
 _What rules_  
  
_**Angel** :_  
 _1\. Everything that happened in the chat stays in the chat_  
  
_**Lizzy** :_  
 _2\. We don't lie in this chat_  
  
_**Marty** :_  
 _3\. Everyone is included in every conversation_  
  
_**JJ** :_  
 _4.We don't judge anyone in the chat_  
 _And lastly....._  
  
_**Pegleg** :_  
 _5\. We don't forget Peggy_  
  
_**Angel** :_  
 _Get it_  
 _Got it_  
 _Good_  
  
_**JJ's baby daddy** :_  
 _........._  
 _Ok_  
  
"There done."  
  
"John, I can't believe you just did that."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back tomorrow. Sleep well and take care of my niece/newfew," Eliza kissed John's forehead and went back to her apartment.   
  
"Well, at least we can sleep in peace," John kissed Alex.   
  
"Just sleep?"  
  
"I'm already pregnant."  
  
"Netflix John. Netflix."  
  
"Oh. Kick some ass Kono!"  
  
"Shh, the baby can hear you."  
  
"Oh right. I'm going to have to get use to this now," he smiled at his stomach as he ran his thumb over it. "What do you think it looks like?"  
  
"I imagine it will got your beauty. Your eyes, your hair, your skin, your freckles."  
  
"Your nose."  
  
Alex laughed, "my nose."  
  
"Your brains, your courage, your smile, your laugh, your work ethic, wait, no I don't want it to work itself to death."  
  
"So it will have your work ethic, and your kindness, and your ability to love."  
  
"Promise me one thing Alex."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me you will be around for me. Promise me you will be around for our child."  
  
"I promise I will be around for you and our child," Alex kissed the top of his head. "Get some sleep, I will make a doctors appointment tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Good night, I love you."  
  
"I love you too John. Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex wasn't there when John woke up. He felt around the bed for any sign that Alex was there. 

He sighed and reached for his phone. He tried to role over, but he didn't want to harm the baby. God he missed sleeping on his stomach, or side, or anywhere but on his back. 

The door opened by the time John had reached his phone, "Good morning my love!" Alex said as he walked into their room.

"Alex, it's-" John looked at his phone, "6:37 in the morning, why are you up?"

"I made you breakfast! Fresh fruit, apple juice, toast, with no butter but strawberry jam, and a small cup of yogurt."

"The last time you make this was when we found out Ellie died and when I told you I was pregnant. What do you want?" John sat up as Alex put a tray, with the food on it, in his lap. 

"It's been three months, you have a doctors appointment today."

"Do I have to go?" John said eating the fruit. 

"Do you want to find out the gender?"

John was quiet for a little bit, "yeah."

"Then yes. You have to go. The appointment is at 3 and we need to be there by 2:45, so w will leave around 2."

"Okay."

"Do you want to watch Netflix?"

"Twin Peaks?"

Whatever you want my love," Alex kissed his forehead as he ate his breakfast. 

Halfway into season 2, Eliza came over. She was the godmother so she was going to be there. Aaron was going to meet them at the office. 

They finished a few more episodes and John started getting ready. 

Alex tried to help John out of bed, but John waved him off and stood up, "I'm not helpless Alex."

"I know, I just didn't want you to fall."

"Mhm, sure you did."

Alex smiled and handed John a pair of shoes. John looked down at his feet and then at the shoes. He laughed then got a pair different paid out of the closet. 

"I can't tie my converse, no matter how much I love them," John laughed as he put on his black Toms. 

"I could've tied them for you!"

"Alex, we talked about this, I don't want any help until in at least five months. Even then, I can still do a lot of stuff until the end of the eighth month."

"I know, I know. I just want to help."

"I know you do baby. We need to go."

Alex nodded and grabbed his keys. 

Once the three were there, they saw Aaron sitting in a chair in the waiting room. 

"Hey guys!"

"Aaron!" Eliza said hugging him. 

"Good to see you Eliza."

"A-A-Ron!" 

"Always nice to see you little bro."

"Hi Aaron," John hugged Burr. 

"My favorite person is the world! Oh my goodness, it's already been three months?"

John smiled at nodded, "I know, I can't believe it! Even though I can't sleep right."

"Mrs. Laurens-Hamilton?" The nurse asked. 

John flinched at the word "Mrs", "It's Mr. actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can change that for next time dear." John smiled at the nurse as she opened the door. 

The four of then followed the nurse back into the room. "Ok, I am going to just put some of this on your stomach."

She put a clear greenish gel on John's stomach and rubbed it around to cover all of his stomach. 

"Ok, now, I'm going to look at the screen and then go get the doctor. He will tell you everything you need to know!" After the nurse had looked around, she left to go get the doctor. 

There was a knock on the door, "Hello, I'm Dr. Brown and I'm your doctor. Mr. Laurens-Hamilton?"

"Yes, that's me. I'm John, this is my husband Alexander, my sister Eliza, and my brother in-law Aaron. They are also the godparents."

"Ah, ok. Shall we get started."

John nodded as the doctor sat down, "Would you like to know the gender today?"

"If possible, yes."

"Okay," Dr. Brown moved the thing around John's stomach and smiled. He turned the screen to face John and Alex. "It's a girl!"

"A girl?" John looked like he was about to cry. 

"And a boy!"

"I'm sorry?" Alex asked the doctor. 

"It's a girl, and a boy." He explained. 

"How is that-" Alex was cut off by John. 

"Twins Alex, we're having twins."

"Yes sir! Two healthy babies! Would you like to see?"

John nodded his head still crying a little bit. 

The doctor turned the screen and moved to the right, "This is your baby girl," he moved to the left, "This is your baby boy."

"Twins?" Alex whispered. 

"Twins," John confirmed. 

"Pictures?" The doctor asked. 

"Yes! Please?"

"Of course, I will get the nurse in here right away. Congratulations, and I will see you in about two months Mr. Laurens-Hamilton."

The nurse walked in as the doctor walked out. She gave them pictures and scheduled another appointment in two months. 

"Aaron!" John yelled, trying to catch up to him. 

"John!"

"Meet at our house?"

"I'll be there!" Aaron walked out and went to his car and left. 

"Alex, you text your parents and Thomas. Eliza, you text Angel and Peggy. I will text mom and dad and get Martha on Skype when we get home."

Alex and John nodded and they got into the car. 

Everyone was called and texted and they went home. 

"Ok, so, I want to have a box gender reveal thing. Like you see on instagram and Facebook."

"John, no," Eliza said. 

"John, yes."

"Why not! It'll be fun! Oh, or we can do like a cake, or cupcakes--wait, no, the sugar will make the babies upset."

"Babies?" Catherine asked. 

"Johnathan Henry!" Eliza, Aaron, and Alex yelled at him. 

"I'm sorry! It just came out of my mouth!"

"Mom, dad, Peggy, Angie, Mr and Mrs Schuyler-" Alex started. 

"Alex, baby, you can call us mom and dad," Catherine said. 

"Ok! Parents, sisters, and brother, we are having twins. We were going to tell you later" he glared at John, "but someone, John, let it slip."

"I get two grandbabies for the price of one!" Martha screamed as she hugged the boys. 

"Can I Alex?"

"Sure love."

"Thank God! Anyways, two babies. One girl one boy!" John smiled as wide as he could at them. 

"Niece and nephew!?" Peggy jumped off the couch and screamed. 

"Yes Pegs, put you can't tell anyone at school!"

"Not even Maria?"

"Not even Maria."

"You guys suck!"

"Literally," John smirked at her. 

"I am a pure child!" Peggy screamed and coveted her ears. 

Everyone in the room went silent. "Really guys? Really?"

"Peggy, my little sister, my love, you have lived with me and John for almost all of your life. You are not pure," Eliza laughed. 

"Hey! That's hurtful Liza!"

"Yeah, well, I don't care."

"Wow, just, wow."

"What are you going to name them?" Martha asked her son and his husband. 

"We don't know yet."

"I want the girl to have the name Eleanor in the name," John said holding his stomach. 

"Ellie would love that John," His mother hugged him. 

"I know mom," he kissed her forehead. "can we do the name thing later? I'm like tired as hell, and I have to pee."

John walked to the bedroom and Alex followed. 

"Love? Are you okay?"

"Alex I just had to pee. Can't I pee!?"

"You said you were tired?"

"I am. I'm pregnant, I'm always tired. I'm providing for three bodies, I need a lot of sleep, food, and water."

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Maria and the rest of John's students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed some of the names of the students in this, so, yeah.

That Monday John got up early and started playing ways to tell his AP class his news. Finally, he came up with a game to play. 

After he dropped Alex off at the university, John went straight to his classroom. He started putting tape down the center of his classroom, but he couldn't but the tape down. He decided to call Peggy. 

"What's up?"

"I need your help. Could you like come to class early and help me? Please? I'll give you anything you want."

"J, you don't need to give me anything I'm your sister and I'm on my way."

"Thank God! Love you Pegs!"

"Love you too."

Once Peggy got there John told her what to do and she did it. As soon as she was done, the younger classmates started walking into the room. 

The class was a mix of juniors and seniors for his AP class. There was only four seniors and the other six were juinors. 

The bell rang and John took attendance. 

"Sky?"

"What's up? The Sky!"

"Oh my God Sky, if you say that again I will throw something at you!" Lizzie yelled at Sky. 

"Don't need to ask if Lizzie is here," John laughed. 

"Britney?"

"I'm here!" She said running in the door. 

"Late as always Brit," John always said this but never marked her late. 

"Marco Gumm."

"Yo."

"Juan and Marìa Saladña."

"Here!" Both twins said. 

He moved to the senior list next. 

"Ben Franklin."

"What's up Mr. L?"

"Eww Ben, don't call my brother Mr. L!"

"What should I call him Peggy?"

"Mr. Laurens-Hamilton or Mr. Laurens?"

John rolled his eyes as the two started fighting again, "will you two stop flirting so I can finish?"

That shut both students up quickly. 

"Nate, stop throwing things at Maria!" John said as the boy dropped the pencil. 

"Thank you. Nice to see you Ms. Reynolds and Mr. Greene"

He closed out of his computer and rolled his chair so he was out from behind the desk and in front of his students. 

"As you know, I'm pregnant. And I found out the gender on Saturday, so we are going to play a game," Peggy stood up and sat on her desk. "Everyone but Peggy. You sit down."

"You suck!" She sat down

"Pegs I really don't want to call Mom and tell her you said that in class."

A chores of "oh"s made their way threw the classroom. 

"Anyways, everyone who thinks it's a girl, go to the right. Everyone who thinks it a boy go to the left."

Everyone separated and John got out a little plastic ball, he started walling around and throwing the ball back and forth between his hands as he explained. 

"Now, this is a game my husband taught me. You throw the ball and whoever catches it explains why they think it's a boy or a girl. I will not say anything and you can not judge based on what others say. Since we are in an English class, you have to name a famous Author to match the gender you chose," he stopped walking. 

"If you know a book by the Author, you must sit down, but staying on your side. If you don't know a book by them, remain standing and the person with the ball will pass it to someone standing then sit down. Whoever that person passes it to, you must read a book by that Author and have a report on my desk in two weeks. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads, "Ok, and Juan! You start."

Everyone went through the game and twenty minutes before the bell rang John told them what gender it was. 

"Pegs? Would you like to do the honors?"

"I have been waiting for this all day! It's a girl!"

"It's a boy!" John said at the same time Peggy said girl. 

"Wait, is it a boy or a girl?"

"THEY, are both. One girl, one boy. Twins."

"So, there are two and a half sets of twins in this room," Peggy said. 

"Half?"

"J- Mr. Laurens has a twin sister named Martha-María."

"Makes sense," the bell rang, "bye Mr. Laurens!" Everyone yelled as they walked out the classroom. 

"Maria, can I talk to you for a second?"

Peggy looked at Maria waiting for her to answer John. "It's ok Pegs, I'll see you later."

"Yes sir?"

"How is he?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Sorry, forgot." John moved to close the door, "What happened Maria?"

"He got drunk again."

"Maria, I really think you should talk to someone."

"He is the only family I have left!"

"I know, believe me, I know."

"How would you know? You and Peggy have the perfect life!"

"I'm adopted."

"You're what?"

"I'm adopted. I've known the sisters since I was seven, but, I've only been living with them since I was ten."

"Oh, I still can't talk to someone."

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you my personal number and you can call me of you ever want to talk. That sound okay?"

"Yeah," the bell rang. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll write you a note." John got out two pieces of paper. He wrote his number down on one, and a note for her next teacher on the other. "I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Reynold."

"Thank you Mr. Laurens, bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never talk about Alex's job...... Oh well


	4. AN

What's up people of the "Family" universe!! I hope you are all safe and warm and happy and loved!! If not, you are loved by me!!!

I am not dead, as someone of y'all have thought, but, I have not been posting because school is hard.... On a side note, I finished a two page essay and an art project in less then two hours....... So, yeah, school is kind of hard.

Anyways, as you know, Christmas is in two weeks!!! and I have wrote another lams thingy.... Yes I said thingy thank you very much I don't care what you say.... And I might post it, just tell me what you think about my posting it and I will depending on y'all. 

 

I got a Wattpad a few months ago and I haven't put anything on there yet, I mean I put some information on myself on there, but if you want the user name, I can give it to you, but other wise, it is made just for me to read random things on. 

 

So, I have decided to do a q and a because my friend told me to it, but anyways, ask my questions, ask the characters questions, ask my cat questions..... Wait, what!? So, yeah, just ask my questions and I will answer! 

 

Bye!!!!!! Love all y'all to the moon and back!!!   
Besitos  
~I will tell you my name when soon my children 

(I will be posting this on all of my works, so if you get it twice, I'm sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> John is literally my with Alex O'Loughlin because hot damn he is fine as hell!!!! God bless his parents!! I would totally hit that
> 
> alexoloughlinintensestudy.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/blue-t-7.png
> 
> ^^^^^there you go <3
> 
> Also, if you don't watch Hawaii Five-O you are missing out on a good show ;)


End file.
